Link's Lover
by Rogue Coulter
Summary: Ok, Link has a lover and her name is Hotaru. She is soon faced with problems she never thought possible in this world.(changed the plot around)
1. Memories

Link's Lover  
  
Chapter1: Memories  
By:Akira006  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Sailor Moon!  
  
Akira006: I want to get this chapter started so let's just screw the small talk and get down to business of you reading my   
story:  
  
Hotaru laughed playfully as Link chased after her.   
"Come back here!" He called out after her.   
"Fat chance! You have to catch me!" She called back to him.   
Link shook his head in disbelief. 'Fine.' Link took advantage of the situation when Hotaru slowed down to turn a   
corner. He quickly tackled her to the ground. They landed on the soft grass so it didn't hurt. They were both panting and   
laughing. Link put his hands on either side of Hotaru's shoulders to where his upper body was over her.   
"Gotcha." Link said triumphantly causing Hotaru to laugh harder. Their laughter eventually ceased as their eyes   
locked. Their smiles slowly faded as they looked at the other with new interest. Hotaru slowly lifted herself onto her   
elbows. Her face was inches away from Link's. Her eyes searched his face as though looking for an answer.   
Hotaru and Link had been friends since childhood, always just friends. They never confessed to one another that they   
had always wondered if they could be more in the back of their minds. Now, Link was 17 and Hotaru was 16.   
Hotaru slightly lengthened her neck to lift her face closer to his. Link's eyes glanced down at her lips before   
returning to her eyes. Hotaru slightly titled her head and lengthened her neck more to get closer to his face. Their breath   
intermingled. Link let his head slowly drift down towards hers. They both closed their eyes as their lips barely brushed   
past the others. They opened their eyes and looked at each other as though to agree on it before they closed their eyes   
again and pressed their lips to one another's. Hotaru opened her mouth to intensify the kiss. Link was more than happy to   
let his tongue freely explore Hotaru's mouth and mingle with her tongue. They both felt like their lungs were going to burst,  
but they didn't want to let this moment go. Hotaru felt like she was going to pass out. She put her hands on Link's chest   
and gently pushed him back. They were both gasping for breath, the burning in their lungs slowly dying down.   
"Did you . . ."Link mumbled.  
"Do you wanna . . ." Hotaru mumbled.   
They leaned in again and kissed one another passionately. Hotaru let one of her hands lay on Link's shoulder and   
travel up the back of his strong neck, running her fingers through his messy golden hair. Hotaru was reminded of how she   
made Link cut his hair, however she let him keep his bangs on either side of his face long. He looked really hot after that. Hotaru couldn't stop herself. She took both her hands and grabbed either side of Link's shirt collar and pulled his upper body down on top of her. She didn't know why it felt so good to feel his weight on top of her. Link let his lips slide off Hotaru's and his face gently caressed Hotaru's cheek as he let his head slowly drop next to Hotaru's. Hotaru could feel Link's hot breath and hear his rasping breaths. She began to nibble on his Hylian ear, letting her hand run through his long bangs.   
" . . . Link . . ." Hotaru whispered in his ear.  
Link brought his lips back to hers. It was supposed to be a soft sweet kiss, but they couldn't restrain themselves.   
The kiss became rough and harsh as they got more excited and wanted more. Hotaru was still a virgin, but in the back of her   
mind she remembered how she had dreamed of giving herself to Link.   
" . . . Link . . . Make love to me . . ." Hotaru whispered to him in between a kiss.   
Link stopped and got off of her. "I can't . . . It wouldn't be right . . ."  
Hotaru was more than a little hurt. She sat up and quickly wiped away a tear. They both avoided the other's gaze.   
'I can't let this ruin our relationship.' Hotaru told herself. Hotaru leaned against Link.  
"Let's go to the Festival tonight. It will be so much fun. We could see the fireworks and ride the rides and get   
sick." Hotaru said enthusiastically.   
Link laughed before looking at her. "That would be fun."  
Hotaru gave him a quick peck on the cheek before jumping up and running. "See you tonight then!" She called out to   
him.   
Link stood up and sighed. She didn't know how much he would have loved to make love to her, but he knew it wouldn't   
be right. He began to walk towards his home.   
  
~*~*~*~That night~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon!" Hotaru cheered on Link. Link brought the hammer above his head and crashing down on the pad. The little   
metal piece that measured how strong the person was went straight through the bell Link hit it so hard.   
"Ahh! You broke it!" The owner yelled.  
Link and Hotaru began to run off.  
"Get back here you vandals!" He called out after them.   
Hotaru jumped on the carousel and Link followed her. She sat on one of the horses with both her legs on one side.   
Link leaned against the one in front of Hotaru's. Hotaru slowly went up and down. Link's was broken so it didn't move.   
Hotaru grinned at Link. He gave her a small wink and grinned back.   
"So, Link. You enjoying yourself?" Hotaru asked.  
"Actually, I am. It's been really great." Link replied. "What about you?"  
"It's been awesome!" Hotaru said enthusiastically. However, her thoughts drifted back to this afternoon. She was   
longing so badly to feel his lips on hers and taste his tongue inside her own mouth. Her smile slowly faded. She was falling   
hard for Link. She almost wished they hadn't kissed so she wouldn't feel this torture.   
"Hotaru? Is something wrong?" Link asked in a concerned voice.  
Hotaru looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "No, I'm fine . . . I just got something in my eye . . ." She said   
with a little laugh.  
Link wasn't completely convinced, but if she didn't want to tell him, it wasn't his place to pry. "You sure?"  
"Yea. Let's go ride another ride." Hotaru said as she hopped off her horse. Link nodded and followed Hotaru off the   
carousel. They rode another three rides before deciding to take a brake and get on the merry-go-round. Link got on one side   
and Hotaru on the other. She wished she would have sat next to Link so they could have talked more intimately.   
"You can see everything." Hotaru said trying to make conversation as she turned her back to Link to look out the   
back.   
"Yea. It's really nice." Link agreed.   
Hotaru felt a wind blow up. "Brrr, It's cold up here." Hotaru said as she rubbed on her arms to get them warm. Link   
smiled. He got up and sat down next to Hotaru, wrapping his arms around her. Hotaru could feel his body heat warming her up.  
"Better?" Link asked.  
Hotaru nodded and rested her head on Link's shoulder. The merry-go-round stopped when they were at the top. Hotaru   
remembered how Link had asked the guy to stop it at the top.   
" . . . Hotaru . . . Listen to me . . . You have no idea how badly I want to make love to you, but it's just not   
right . . . don't be mad at me because you think I don't want to . . ." Link whispered in her ear.  
"But if we both want to then what's wrong with it?" Hotaru asked as she lifted her head to look at Link.  
"I suppose I'm just not okay with it yet . . . also you're not ready . . ."  
Hotaru gave him a questioning look.  
Link smiled and put his mouth by her ear. "I know you're still a virgin."   
"And how exactly did you make this assumption?"  
"You would have told me if you weren't."   
"How do you know? It's a personal matter . . . What about you?"  
Link gave her a sly look, "Why would I tell you? It's a personal matter."  
"Oh, c'mon and tell me. I'll tell you if I lose my virginity to anyone else."  
" . . . no . . ."   
"Oh, c'mon-"  
"Stop begging. I just told you."  
"Oh . . ." It took a moment to register then Hotaru looked at him in surprise. "Who?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"Yes, I would."  
Link shook his head.   
There was a moment of silence before Hotaru asked, "Will you at least kiss me?"  
Instead of answering, Link leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Hotaru pressed her lips harder against his,   
begging him for more. Link opened his mouth and used his tongue to part Hotaru's lips before letting his tongue inside.   
'Damn, he's a good kisser.' Hotaru thought to herself. 'No wonder he's not a virgin.' Of course it kind of hurt her that he   
wasn't but whatever.   
"Ok, c'mon you two love birds. The ride's over." The guy said.  
Hotaru blushed ferociously and hid her face in Link's shirt. Link smiled and got up and led her out. "That was   
embarrassing." Hotaru said after she recovered from it.  
"What? You embarrassed to kiss me in front of other people?" Link asked in mock hurt.  
"No, it's just embarrassing when you have millions of people watching you and you don't know it."  
"Oh, but we're still on the same subject of you're embarrassed to kiss me in front of other people." Link teased.  
"Stop teasing me, Link."   
"Oh, but you know I love to." Link said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head as   
they still walked.   
"Yes, I know, but I'm not afraid to kiss you in front of other people."  
"Prove it." Link said with a sly smile as they both stopped.  
Hotaru laughed and turned around to face him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.   
"Hey, that wasn't a kiss."  
"Actually it was."  
"Yea, but not the right kind."  
"You didn't specify."  
"Ok, then you're afraid to give me a big, fat, French kiss."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Prove it." Link said still smiling slyly.  
Hotaru got on her toes to reach his lips. She hesitated then kissed him on the lips. She opened her mouth and let   
her tongue freely explore his mouth or play with his tongue. Hotaru pulled back and smiled. "Told you."  
"Yes, you did." Link replied as he wrapped his arms around her again. "So, I guess this means your mine?"  
Hotaru nodded. "All yours."   
"Then, will you trust me and come with me?" Link asked.  
Hotaru gave him a strange look, but said, "Ya, sure."  
Link lead her out of the carnival and over to the ocean. "Link, what are we doing here?" Hotaru asked.   
"What do you think?" Link asked as he began to strip down to his boxers. "Swimming." Hotaru's eyes widened a little   
when she saw his lean perfectly muscular body. "Well, are you going swimming in your clothes?" He asked.  
" . . . uh, no . . ." Hotaru said as she pulled her shirt over her head and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and   
let them fall to the ground. She was just in her white lace bra and underwear. Link was surprised at her beautifully   
flawless body. "Well, are you going to stand there and stare at me or are we going swimming?" Hotaru asked as she put her   
hands on her hips. 'I do have an effect on him after all.' Link smiled and grabbed her hand. He led her out into the surf,   
only up to his hips. Which was about up to Hotaru's naval. They just stood there with the warm ocean water swaying around   
them. Hotaru smiled and began to swim out farther. Now, the water was up to her shoulders and she would have to jump to   
avoid being drenched by the waves. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. Her back was against   
Link's perfectly formed abs. Hotaru sighed in content.  
If anyone knew they were doing this, they'd be looked down upon. Actually, Link would probably be punished. It was   
considered a crime to sneak out of Hyrule to come to this world, but Link still did it just to be with Hotaru. They had met   
at childhood when Link accidentally found the portal to this world and met Hotaru. As they grew, they realized the obvious   
since they were too young to understand when they were little, Link and Hotaru were from two different worlds. Link would   
often leave and not come back until weeks or months later. His visits were always only for the soul purpose of being with   
Hotaru. Hotaru was also always surprised by Link when he came.  
Hotaru remembered how Link had told her he was a warrior and had grown up without a mother or father. He had told   
her his past. He has had his childhood taken from him and every night his dreams are haunted with fire and memories.   
Hotaru's heart reached out to him because of all his sorrow. Link had so many weights put on his shoulders, no wonder he   
came and visited Hotaru whenever he could, to take the pressure off for a while.   
Hotaru sighed and leaned back against Link. She looked up at the white full moon against the black night sky with   
twinkling stars lighting up this night. She wanted this moment to last forever. It felt like all the worries and pressures   
of life disappeared with the waves. Now, she was Link's lover. Their childhood friendship had developed over time and   
blossomed into a beautiful love that they each hadn't let out until tonight.   
"You seem to be deep in thought." Link whispered in her ear.  
Hotaru smiled. "I was just thinking about a lot of things."  
"Like what?"  
"I was just remembering when we first met and everything you told me about Hyrule and then, about you." Hotaru   
finished with a blush.  
Link smiled at her.   
"Tell me about Hyrule again." Hotaru pleaded like a child waiting for a bedtime story.   
Link chuckled. "Anything for you, but what do you want to know?"  
"Didn't you say Hyrule is based on the ways of the Middle Ages like Medieval Times?"  
"Yes."  
"Does that mean that the girls where those fancy dress and veils and all that?"  
"Well, not all of them . . . pretty much only royalty . . . but most all ladies wear dresses wether it be a farm   
dress or market dress . . . only the Geurdos wear pants but they're Arabian style."  
"Who are Gerudos?"  
"They're an all women race that lives in the desert . . . they believe that men are only good in making them   
pregnant you could say . . . they are extremely fierce and I'm one of the few men they don't look down upon since I defeated   
their fort in a way . . . a male is only born every hundred years I think . . . it may be longer . . . who knows."  
"Wow . . . talk about girl power to the extreme."  
Link chuckled. "But what would you women do without men . . . or what about me?"  
"Well, we probably wouldn't last for a long time seeing as we need children and we need men to make children . . .   
that is unless you get an injection . . . but men wouldn't be any where without women."  
"So, you see the sexes depend on one another in the end." Link finished while nestling his head in the crook between   
Hotaru's neck and shoulder.   
"Didn't you say that you're a warrior in Hyrule?" Hotaru asked suddenly out of the blue.  
"Yes."  
"Who do you fight?"  
"Not really who . . . pretty much anything and everything evil . . . including sorcerers, ghosts, zombies, men, and   
other strange and powerful creatures."  
"What is the land of Hyrule like?"  
"It is very beautiful . . . there are plains that seem to stretch forever and deep lakes to swim in and forests that   
can turn you into a monster if you get lost and deserts that can kill you if you don't follow the trail which is extremely hard to often even find . . . there are also a lot of very interesting folk to meet everywhere."   
"It sounds very beautiful . . . what does the princess of Hyrule look like?"  
"Well, now she's queen . . . and she is very beautiful, but I'd rather not talk about her . . ."  
"What did she dump you like garbage?"Hotaru teased.  
"Actually, . . . yes . . ."  
Hotaru shut up realizing it was a subject she shouldn't have stepped on. "I wish I could see Hyrule." Hotaru thought aloud. She felt Link's tense. "Link-"   
"It wouldn't be possible." Link cut her off.  
"But you come here and anyways it's just a thou-"   
"That's because the people of this world don't know Hyrule exits. On the other hand, Hyrule knows about this world   
and if anyone from this world comes to Hyrule, even if by accident, they are killed." Link far more harshly than he meant to.   
Why was Link being mean to her? She hadn't known. There's no need to get mad at her for not knowing everything.   
Hotaru tried to free herself from his grip, but he held on tighter. "Link, let go of me." Hotaru commanded as she tried to   
break free of his iron grip, but Link of course was a lot stronger. Hotaru felt a small warm tear fall from her eye. Why was   
he doing this? Why was he being so mean? "Link." Hotaru half commanded half cried.   
"Shhh."Link whispered softly trying to calm her. He would never hurt her. Didn't she know that? Hotaru still   
struggled in his grip. "Hotaru? Hotaru, calm down." Link said as he still held onto her. She began struggling harder.   
Hotaru felt Link put his fingers to her neck and do something before her whole body fell limp. Link swooped her up in his   
arms and began to carry her to shore.   
"Link, what did you do to me?" Hotaru asked as she laid her head on his chest.   
"You were getting hysterical. Don't worry it's not permanent and it won't hurt you in any way." Link replied softly.   
"I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I never would." Link whispered.  
"I know. Sorry, I really don't know what happened." Hotaru said as she cuddled up closer to him. She felt so safe in   
his arms. She couldn't believe she was afraid he would hurt her.   
Link set her down to Hotaru's dismay and they changed back into their clothes. Link and Hotaru made their way back   
to Hotaru's house where Link dropped her off.   
"Night, Link." Hotaru said before kissing him.   
"Good night, Hotaru." Link replied before he began to walk away. Hotaru closed her door and made her way upstairs.   
She showered and brushed her teeth before going to bed.   
  
A/N: I think this a good place to stop . . . sooo, how so you like it so far? I hope you R+R! 


	2. Leave, Now

Link's Lover  
  
By: Akira006  
Chapter2: Leave Now  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda!  
  
Akira006: Hey everybody thank you all so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate them and I am sorry for  
updating so late. Truthfully, I had sorta given up on this story, but since you all seem to want me to continue it, I will   
as it is one of my duties as an author.(me sound so formal neh?^^) :laughs: sorry again and hope you like this chapter:  
  
Hotaru awoke the next morning and yawned, sitting up in bed. She looked out the window on the beautiful day outside.   
She smiled and pulled back the sheets, putting her feet on the soft carpet. She looked over at the clock on her bedside   
table to see what time it was only to see a beautiful white rose and letter tied to a small wooden box. Her eyes widened and   
she picked up the items. She smelled the rose and looked at it for some time before setting it back down on the table. She   
pulled off the string that tied the letter to the box and opened the letter carefully.   
  
Hotaru-  
  
Good morning, love. Last night is something I don't think I can describe with words. I would love to spend more time   
with, but this morning I had to leave. I'm sorry. I'll try to get back as soon as I can. I already miss you.  
  
-Link  
P.S. Hope you like the gifts.  
  
Hotaru stared at the letter for some time. He left already . . . She shook her head and wiped away small tears. 'And   
I already miss you.' She thought sadly as she opened the wooden box, not before taking time to admire the beautiful   
craftsmanship and detail to it. Inside was a dark green, velvety pouch and yet another note. Hotaru unfolded the note.  
  
I hope you enjoy the gifts. The box I think you will find some use to it. I made it myself and hope you'll forgive   
some of the mistakes. Inside the pouch are two surprises, go ahead and check.  
  
Hotaru smiled and took up the pouch. She opened it and pulled out a small instrument. It was   
beautiful and blue with a smooth surface and small holes. She was awed by just looking at it. She carefully set the   
instrument down before taking up the pouch again. Whatever the second gift was, it was very small. She turned the pouch   
upside down and a small necklace fell out. It was beautiful. It had three golden triangles in the form of one big triangle   
and a diamond triangle in the middle of them all. She looked carefully and noticed writing inside the diamond triangle. She   
carefully read.  
  
  
Three Goddesses become One.  
It can destroy all   
or lead all  
The Triforce of Light and Darkness.  
  
Hotaru frowned. What did that mean? She pondered on it and jumped when the phone rang. She picked it up and put it   
to her ear.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hotaru! Get out!"  
  
"Link?!"  
  
" . . . . . . . . BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!-"  
  
Hotaru hung up the phone. What?! What was that about?! Was that even Link? She looked at the phone. She sighed, it   
was probably some joke. She went over to the mirror and put on the necklace. It was truly beautiful as it shone in the   
mornings light, it appeared to glow. She walked over and put the instrument back in the pouch and inside the box which she   
put in her purse. She changed and grabbed her small purse and put it over her shoulder. She walked outside and down to   
Link's apartment complex. She pulled out a spare key and opened the door.   
  
"Link?!" She called out as she poked her head. The room was clean, things were put up and other things missing.   
Hotaru let herself in and closed the door behind her. "Link." She repeated just as loud. She was met with pure silence. She   
slowly walked forward, something didn't feel right. For some reason or another, she looked down at the necklace Link had   
given her. It-it was glowing . . . white . . . pure white . . . white grass softly blowing in a warm breeze . . . dark red   
staining this perfectly white picture . . . Hotaru . . .   
  
Hotaru snapped awake and looked around fearfully. She slowly back out of the room and ran down the stairs, all the   
way home. She ran into her apartment and closed and bolted her door. She leaned her head against it as she breathed deeply.  
  
"Hotaru . . ."  
  
Hotaru gasped and turned around in fear. Her eyes widened as they laid on the figure of . . .   
  
"Link." She said with a smile. "What-what are you doing here? I thought you left."  
  
He smiled a charming smile with a small unknown gleam in his eye that only someone like Hotaru would notice. He then   
looked at her sadly. "We must leave, now. Come with me. It's not safe here."  
  
"What?" Hotaru shook her head. "Where would we go? Why are we leaving? What is going on?"  
  
"Shhh. Please not so many questions." Link said as he stepped towards her. Hotaru took a step back. Link frowned.   
"Hotaru . . . what's wrong?"He asked with another smile.   
  
White . . . pure white . . . white grass softly blowing in a warm breeze . . . dark red staining this perfectly   
white picture . . . Hotaru . . . no . . .   
  
Hotaru shook her head. "Leave."  
  
Link looked at her before looking back down. He looked back up with a twisted face full of nothing but rage. "I   
tried to ask you nicely . . ." He took two strides and pinned her against the door. "We are leaving, now." Hotaru spit in   
his face and kneed him in the stomach. She opened the door, crashing it against him and ran as fast as she could. A million   
thoughts spun through her head as she ran, knocking people out of the way. Where was she going? Hotaru continued to run   
aimlessly, finally collapsing to her knees on soft grass. She looked up and around. Something caught her eye and she   
followed it, it was fast but she was able to keep up. It stopped behind a tree near her and stepped out from behind the   
trunk. It quickly ran over and knelt next to Hotaru.   
  
"Are you alright?"It asked in a hushed voice. Hotaru nodded slowly. "Good." In one swift movement, it hit the back   
of her neck and all went black.   
  
White . . . pure white . . . white grass softly blowing in a warm breeze . . . dark red staining this perfectly   
white picture . . . light flashed brightly . . . falling . . . falling . . . blood . . . dark red blood staining this white   
grass . . . Hotaru . . . come back to me . . .  
  
Hotaru woke up and was gasping for breath. She looked around at this strange place. Where was she?  
  
"You are in the Sacred Realm if you must know." A voice said. Hotaru raised her eyes and saw an old man looking down   
at her. "Don't be afraid my child. You are safe here."  
  
Hotaru looked at him, feeling a strange aw by just his presence. "What's going on?"  
  
"You are a very special girl, aren't you? Link gave you that did he not?" The man asked with a nod of his head.   
Hotaru looked down and saw he was pointing to her necklace. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, it was a gift."  
  
The man smiled. "While his intentions were good, Link has just given you a very big responsibility, young girl. What   
you hold there is the Triforce and it can bring destruction to all the lands if evil takes hold of it. Link gave it to you   
in the hopes of keeping it away from darkness for a while. I'm sorry you have to be pulled into this. You will see many   
things you have not even seen in your nightmares . . ."  
  
Hotaru looked at him questioningly. "You speak riddles. What is this all? I don't understand."  
  
The old man shook his head sadly. "Perhaps it is better that way . . . it will all be explained in time. But now you   
must go meet one who is waiting for you quite eagerly and impatiently I'm afraid."He said with a smile. "You must see that   
person first. Good bye my child and good luck. The fate of this world is on the shoulders of a stranger and a forgotten   
hero."He raised his hands and Hotaru's body was soon stiff as a board as she was levitated off the ground and a blue crystal   
was formed around her. She rose, slowly faster.   
  
"Good luck . . . never lose hope or all will be lost . . ."  
  
Hotaru reappeared in front of a pedestal with the design of the three triangles, the Triforce, on it. The air of   
something sacred was filled as light came through a single window down upon her. She felt alone . . . Hotaru hugged herself   
and turned around, walking towards the door. Who am I kidding? I don't know what I'm doing. She continued to walk with each   
step her hope sunk lower and lower.   
  
"I've been waiting for you . . ."  
  
Hotaru stopped and turned around.   
  
Link was standing in front of the pedestal, looking down at it. He looked up at her. His face showed his lack of   
sleep and his eyes seemed so tired and sad. Hotaru looked down and stared at the golden necklace.  
  
"I'm sorry." Link said hoarsely as he walked over to her, stopping beside her. "We have to go . . . they'll soon   
find you here."  
  
Hotaru nodded numbly, following behind him as he led her out of the church like place and outside. Even outside it   
seemed to be rather drear even though the sun was shining. Hotaru didn't bother to ask Link any questions as they walked   
through a small market. She looked around. People were smiling and voices were raised over at stands. Children wove in and   
out of people's legs, chasing after a small brown mutt. Hotaru smiled softly at them as they ran by. She looked up and   
followed Link a little more closely. They soon were outside the market and walking over a bridge over a moat of clear blue   
water. Link stopped and turned around, looking at Hotaru. He gave her a small smile.   
  
"We'll talk soon, I promise."He said with a nod before taking out an instrument like he gave Hotaru and playing a   
small tune. A chestnut mare soon came galloping up and stopped right in front of Link. He climbed on and helped up Hotaru   
carefully. The galloped off across the plains.   
  
Hotaru leaned forward and whispered in Link's ear. "You were right. It is beautiful."She hugged his chest and tried   
to take in all the scenery as they continued across the plain. The sun slowly was setting beyond the horizon, casting   
shadows. They rode harder yet and soon Hotaru saw an opening in the rock in front of them. They rode through it and quickly   
turned left, riding over a board that served as a small bridge over an opening and then over a bigger bridge over a valley.   
They rode past a big white tent with a man yelling random things standing outside and in between two high rock walls. Soon   
they were in view of a stone fortress with women in purple or white uniforms guarding it. Link rode in and the women didn't   
even bother to look at him. He quickly evaded each woman and rode up a hill. There was another white tent with a woman in a   
white uniform and a woman in a green and gold uniform. Link rode up and dismounted, helping Hotaru down as well.   
  
The woman in the green uniform was the first to speak. "You made it here just in time. Apparently there were three   
minions on your tail."  
  
Link nodded. "I knew we wouldn't go unnoticed. We should not waste time then. Thank you, Keturah."He looked at   
Hotaru and took her hand in his, leading her back down the hill. He kept his eyes down but gently squeezed her hand. Hotaru   
looked up and Link did the same. "I'm sorry."  
  
Hotaru smiled kindly. "Don't worry about it. At least I get to see Hyrule."Link smiled back and they walked through   
the women and he lead her to a gateway that was open. A desert was seen behind it and Link led her out. They were soon   
consumed in sandy winds. Link held onto her hand tightly and took out his ocarina again. He played a song and they both   
disappeared in a flash of light . . .  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes and saw they were still in the desert just a different place. They were standing on a stone   
circle thing with the Triforce symbol and another symbol in the middle. She frowned, thinking. She felt a soft tug on her   
hand and looked up to see Link.   
  
"Oh, sorry."She said and followed him as he ran across to desert plain, dragging her behind him. Little green   
monsters popped up from the sand and began to chase then across the sand. Luckily, they soon reached another stone area.   
This one however was the entrance to huge temple like structure built into the rock. Link lead her inside and she saw it was   
a temple. There were statues and pots and . . . it was awing to say the least. Hotaru stopped yet again. It was so beautiful   
and so ancient and mysterious. Link let go of her hand and walked forward, up a small set of stairs.   
  
"Nabooru!"He called out. It echoed back to him, but he didn't seem to really care. A moment or two passed by as they   
waited in silence.   
  
"Link, who's Nabooru?" Hotaru asked as she took a few steps forward uncertainly.   
  
"You called?" A smooth voice echoed through the walls though no one could be seen yet. A figure in white and gold   
stepped through a wall and out to where she could be seen.  
  
"This is Nabooru."Link said, looking at the woman.   
  
Nabooru nodded. "But we need to get you into a safe hiding place." She said and looked straight at Hotaru.   
  
Hotaru stared back and then looked at Link. He looked at her with an emotionless face though his eyes didn't lie.   
They had nothing but pure sorrow in them. What had happened? Link had never been like this before . . . at least not the   
Link Hotaru had seen and fallen in love with. Was this the same person? The man standing there, looking like he had just   
fallen and failed at everything he possibly could. Hotaru looked down . . . nothing made sense . . .  
  
A/N: I feel like stopping here. A small cliffhanger if I do say so myself and usually I do. Please R+R! And sorry for gettin   
this one out late again. 


End file.
